Orion
Outline Orion is the second oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. He has red fur and looks like his uncle Yukimura and cousins Saburo and Taro, and a darker looking colour to his great-grandfather Riki. But despite being one of Weed's sons, Orion has a selfish attitude and a foul mouth, he even calls Cross an "old woman" (to her horror). He is the rudest and loudest of his siblings. However he also looks up to his uncle Joe. Young Orion may be rude, but he is smart and strong. He is the main focus of his litter in GDWO (Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion). Orion in Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion makes a minor appearance in the series. When Hidetoshi returns to finds Jerome and Weed's pups. Orion turns aggressive, and growls at him, bites him, and even takes his shoe! Orion in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'The Beginning' In the beginning, Orion, along with his siblings, came down to a river to see Daisuke and Hidetoshi. They offer fish to Orion and his siblings, which Orion swallowed whole. .]] Afterwards, his parents, Weed and Koyuki, called him back home. That night, Orion decided to get Sirius, Bellatrix and Rigel out to search for river crabs. So Joe and Sasuke were assigned to look after them. But when the volcanic disaster occurred, Orion and Joe fell down a deep crevasse, which went into a river. Later on in the story, Orion was found in a shallow part of the river. There he was rescued by one of Choro's pack members. However, he attacks out of confusion. After recovering, Choro tells him that he reminds him of the legendary dog Riki. He then asks who his parents are, and Orion tells him that it is Weed and Koyuki. Shocked, the pack bows before him. Then Orion decides to go find his family. That's when he hears of the Kuroabaki clan and that they had taken over ohu. Despite the warning, Orion goes anyway, but tells Choro that he will be cautious on his way. Orion then finds Heizo and his family fighting off a local dog pack. He quickly charged in and attack the dogs, giving Heizo and his family time to escape. At the river, Orion saw one of Heizo family members, Hiroko is still on the bank, and is too scared to go in the river. Frustrated, he pushes her in saying he will meet them soon. After the fight, Orion was found passed out, luckily recovering quickly. He then said that he killed the dogs in revenge for heizo's family. They told him about the Kurohabaki clan. Before he left, Heizo and his friend, Tyson, were sent to assist if he got into trouble. 'The Kurohabaki clan' While serching for his family, Orion got attacked by Ryo and his pack. He was just about to get killed when Heizo jumps in and gores Ryo's eye. While the pack was distracted, Tyson escorted Orion to a safe location. After the fight, Orion has Heizo and Tyson now in his group. Later on, Orion, Tyson, and Heizo stumble across Yamabiko fighting other dogs. He decides to go help the Kai-Ken pup, despite the promise he made to Choro. Before his friends can help, he had already won the fight. Their he told him about the fate of Kisaragi. For saving him, Yamabiko joins Orion pack. Then while they were traveling through a forest, Orion is finally reunited with Sasuke. Orion still wants to find his parents, but Sasuke insists on Orion staying with him. Orion agrees and Sasuke and Orion are back together. Later on, he managed to find the Kurohabaki clan's base. Orion wanted to fight their leader. Before he did, Masashige and his pack attacked them. Orion fought fiercely, when their leader, Kurohabaki Masamune, stood on top of the base. He charged at him several times, each time getting knocked off with one swipe of Kurohabaki Masamune's paw. When Orion finally did bite him, he got slammed on the ground, toppling down the side of the base. He was about to get killed when Izou, who was with him at this point, grabbed him and, along with the other ohu soldiers, escaped. However, from the ohu soldiers howling, an avalanche started, anguishing Orion and all his friends. 'The Battouga' After the avalanche, Orion manages to dig out of the snow. His friends also dug out. Then he try's to dig out the rest. Afterwards, his pack ends up surrounded by Masashige's pack. He manages to fight them off, only to discover Choro killed. Orion buried him and went on his way. Later on, he manages to find Sasuke (who wasn't with him during the fight), with one of his father's soldiers, Tesshin. He told Orion that he was going to teach him a new technique that he taught to his father, Weed. Orion watched as Tesshin and his pack showed him what to do it. He manages to get it on the first try, and better than Tesshin or his other pack members. That night, however, Orion still trained hard on the Battouga, knowing for some reason that the enemy is still out there. While he was training, Tesshian went to check on him. But he used the Battouga on him thinking he was Masamune. Luckilly he stopped right before he got to him. The next day, he stumbled across a giant oak tree. He looked around and noticed dogs up in the tree. He asked for some help, but instead they called their chief, and he leaped out and attacked him. Orion was pinned down and escaped him and bite him on the head. Then he later hears about the chief being in the final battle with Akakabuto! After that, he apologizes for inconvence and left. One member of the Kurohabaki clan, Bon, ends up finding him. Bon tricks him by saying he will lead him to his fathers "lair". Unfortunately, he has to swim underwater to get in. Bon also told him that he can only come. The two puppies swam down. Bon makes it, Orion gets saved from drowning by Izou (who secretly followed them). A short time later, Matheus spores and attacks Orion and Izou. They manage to escape when one of matheus troops told him they captured orion's friends. Now, Orion was being chased by the troops, along with Blanca's platoon. At one point, his baby-sitter trips and got graves by blance. In order to save him, Orion uses the famous Zetsu Tenrou Battouga on Blanca. Though the wounds received by Blanca were terrible,Blanca survived Orion's Battouga but was later killed by someone else. Afterwards, Orion and Izou escape. Trivia Orion is the first of the Ginga Densetsu full-length manga main-characters robot have tiger striped fur. Before this series, most expected the main character of the series after Weed would be Sirius. See more pictures in Orion (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Family tree Category:Mix breeds